ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney On Ice: 100 Years of Magic (updated version)
Disney on Ice: ''100 Years of Magic ''(also known as The Magical World of Disney on Ice or Disney on Ice: All-Star Parade) premiered in 1999. It has been overhauled in 2005, 2007, 2009, 2010, and 2012, and 2015. And now, it will feature new characters and new scenes. Notes and Changes *Daisy Duck, Pluto, Max Goof, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Baloo, and King Louie will join Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, and Donald as transition characters to help them come up with ideas for a storybook. Chip and Dale and Stitch will also return as transition characters and somewhat do the same like in the older versions. *Chip and Dale, Baloo, and King Louie will sport their Disney Afternoon outfits. *Pinocchio and Geppetto will have their walk-around costumes from the Disney parks. But they will be lighter. *Frozone will join the Incredibles in the show. *Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip will join and Pocahontas and John Smith will reunite with the Disney Princesses in their musical segment and the finale. *Sebastian, Meeko, Mushu (his walk-around form), Louis the Alligator, and Dopey will be added to the princess segment and the finale as their companions. *''Peter Pan'', Alice in Wonderland, Brave and Moana will be added to the show. *Zak and Wheezie from Dragon Tales will join Stitch when they skate and dance to the song "Aloha E Komo Mai". *Zak and Wheezie will come out again when they skate and dance with Flik and Atta to the song "The Time Of Your Life". *On this show, Zak and Wheezie will be wearing their green sweatsuit with drums on it and a lime green fur vest with a green cape with stars on it and Zak will have one star in his hair and Wheezie will have two stars her hair. *Also, the castle set will be remodeled to the one from Disneyland Paris. For the later variant The show will have the following changes a few touring seasons after the release of Frozen 2. *Mickey will have his 1978-1992 costume. *Goofy will have his Goof Troop outfit. *Donald and Daisy will have their late 1995-2006 costumes and their Quack Pack outfits. *Pluto will have his 1960's costume with a closed mouth. *Baloo and King Louie will have their 1980's-1992 designs still with their TaleSpin outfits. *''Frozen'' will be omitted and moved to Let's Celebrate!, Treasure Trove, and Dare to Dream. However, its two songs, "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman", "For the First Time in Forever", "In Summer", "Making Today a Perfect Day", and "It's Good to Be Home" (originally from Barney, and with the same musical arrangement from Imagination Island and as a replacement song for 'Let it Go") will still be played in the entrance BGM and intermission as Frozen remains part of this show. *Stitch, Scrooge, Launchpad, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, and characters from Pocahontas and Mulan will be omitted. *Darkwing Duck and Max will join Mickey and his friends as transition characters throughout the show. *Ord, Cassie, and Zak and Wheezie will join Stitch and his friends on the Lilo and Stitch story. *friends Plot Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Max, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Launchpad, Darkwing, Baloo, and Louie help come up with a storybook by experiencing various Disney film segments on amazing attractions in the Magic Kingdom. Along the way, Stitch comes to help the gang. Excerpts and film segments Version 1 Act 1 *It All Started With a Mouse/Disney Afternoon Dance Time After Mickey and Minnie finish leading the band, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Chip and Dale the Rescue Rangers, Max Goof from Goof Troop, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Launchpad from DuckTales, Darkwing Duck, and Baloo and Louie Lamount from TaleSpin show up to help them come up with a storybook. *''Pinocchio'' *'Transition 1' Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Scrooge, Launchpad, Baloo, and Louie Lamount skate around and decide to think of an idea. Launchpad suggests that they add flying as part of their movie. Then Mickey, Baloo, and Louie Lamount gain an idea by segueing into Peter Pan. *''Peter Pan'' *'Transition 2' Minnie tells Mickey that she loves wonderful things such as flowers, cats, and rabbits. But all of a sudden, Stitch interrupts the show, then Mickey asks him if he can join the cast. Then Stitch returns backstage. *''Alice in Wonderland ''- Notice that young participants get to ride in the teacups while Alice and her friends sing "Painting the Roses Red" *Disney Princess Medley (Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, The Princess and the Frog, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Mulan, Pocahontas, Sleeping Beauty, Moana, Tangled, and Snow White) *'Transition 3' Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Launchpad, and Darkwing segue into the next Disney film segment everybody knows and loves - Frozen! *''Frozen'' Act 2 *'"Friend Like Me"' - Aladdin rubs his magic lamp and the Genie emerges. Then he brings his replicas to perform his song. Stitch, Goofy, Donald, Scrooge, Launchpad, Darkwing, and Max then join in the fun. *'Transition 4' Chip and Dale, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Baloo, and Louie Lamount introduce to Toy Story 3. *''Toy Story 3'' *'Transition 5' Donald, Darkwing, and Chip and Dale head to Tomorrowland to ride TRON Lightcycles Power Run where they meet up Sam Flynn, Kevin's son, and Quorra, his companion. *''TRON: Legacy'' *'Transition 6' Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy encourage Stitch to blow his big horn and Scrooge to play his bagpipes to segue into the next number. *''Brave'' *'Transition 7' Mickey, Goofy, Daisy, Pluto, Launchpad, Baloo and Louie Lamount journey to Adventureland filled with wild animals, birds, and even pirates. In fact, they decide to explore the famous attraction based on the one found in Shanghai Disneyland and the film series. *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' *''The Lion King'' *'Parade' Finale That night, the parade starts as the characters in solos and groups march and perform, and then they skate around to "Circle of Life". Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Launchpad, Darkwing, Max, Baloo, and Louie Lamount appear last while conversing about their storybook. Afterward, the announcer brings Mickey to the ice to complete the entire Disney cast. Version 2 Act 1 *Intro: The Disney Afternoon Dance Time/Mickey Mouse March (Rock and Jazz Remix) *''Pinocchio'' *''Peter Pan'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *Disney Princess Medley (Beauty and the Beast ''ft. Lumiere, ''Cinderella, The Princess and the Frog ''ft. Louis, ''The Little Mermaid ''ft. Sebastian, ''Aladdin ''ft. Genie performing "Friend Like Me", ''Sleeping Beauty, Moana, Tangled, and Snow White) *''Brave'' Act 2 *''TRON: Legacy'' *''Wreck-It Ralph'', Big Hero 6, and Zootopia *''Toy Story 3'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' *''The Lion King''/Parade Finale Quotes * Announcer: Many years ago, Walt Disney created a character that became known for love throughout the world. Let's welcome...Mickey Mouse! * (Mickey emerges from the castle) * Singers: When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are...When you wish upon a star, your dreams....(come) dreams.... (come)...dreams...come...true! Gallery mickey and the gang.jpg|Mickey Leads the Band 3107781944_c643597e91_m.jpg|Pluto BalooAndLouieTalespinCostumes.jpg|Baloo and King Louie from Talespin Jiminey.jpg|Jiminy Cricket HRP_DOI20-03.PINOCCHIO JOHN AND GIDEON.r.jpg|''Pinocchio'' 08_ON TO NEVER LAND.jpg|''Peter Pan'' 4ecbf8c2a0e1d.image.jpg|''Alice in Wonderland'' 16 THE DISNEY PRINCESSES AND THEIR HEROES.jpg|The Disney Princesses 6844988193_43d63655de.jpg|Pocahontas and John Smith MulanOnIcereduced.jpg|''Mulan'' disneyonice.jpg|''Toy Story 2'' with Woody, Jessie, and Buzz as atmosphere characters 11793789-large.jpg|''Brave'' Lion_King.jpg|''The Lion King'' Disney On Ice Motorpoint Arena Sheffield Luau photo.JPG|''Lilo and Stitch'' Characters See Characters in Disney on Ice: 100 Years of Magic (updated version). Trivia *You won't find Winnie the Pooh in this updated version of the show. Category:Disney on Ice Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Disneyland Resort Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Tokyo Disney Resort Category:Disneyland Resort Paris Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Resort Category:Feld Entertainment shows Category:Ice Shows